Bloody Cards
by dconanfamily
Summary: Kasus pembunuhan yang belum terselesaikan dan sebuah kartu, telah membimbing Takagi dan Miwako untuk menyelidikinya. Di tengah himpitan waktu dan minimnya bukti, sebuah petunjuk membuka jalan keberhasilan mereka. Benarkah kali ini mereka berhasil menyelesaikannya? [untuk Lomba Fanfic DCF 2015]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

 **Bloody Cards**

a crossover fanfiction

by Matsumoto Sayuri (Andi Annisa) & Chiba Issin (Siddhi)

* * *

4 April 2015

Hari ini hanyalah hari biasa di kantor polisi.

Takagi mengambil kopinya dari _vending machine_ , membukanya secara perlahan, dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

Tiba-tiba, lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Ikuti aku." Kata Miwako. Takagi mengerut, kalau tangannya ditarik seperti ini, memangnya ia bisa pergi ke mana lagi?

"Ada apa?" Takagi melempar kaleng kosongnya ke dalam tempat sampah terdekat. Tepat setelah ia melemparnya, mereka berhenti. Takagi menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca tulisan yang tertulis di ujung pintu. Ruang data.

Miwako membuka pintu dan berjalan dengan langkah terketuk ke dalam ruangan. Takagi, yang masih kebingungan, memutuskan untuk mengikutinya tanpa bertanya.

Miwako menarik kursi, lalu duduk. Ia memberi, atau lebih tepat disebut melempar, 3 file kepada Takagi. "Baca ini."

Takagi mengambil yang pertama. File tersebut berwarna biru pudar, yang menandakan file tersebut sudah disimpan cukup lama. Dengan cepat, ia membaca isi file pertama. "Ini kasus pembunuhan 3 tahun lalu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu kasih ini?" Takagi bertanya, tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya lebih lama.

Miwako mendesah. "Kasus pertama terjadi pada 1 Januari 3 tahun lalu. Korban ditemukan di tepi sungai." Ia mengambil file kedua. "Yang kedua terjadi pada tanggal 2 Febuari 2 tahun lalu. Korban dibunuh menggunakan pistol. Dan yang ketiga terjadi pada tanggal 3 Maret 1 tahun lalu. Keracunan."

"Tunggu, kenapa polanya seperti ini? Tanggalnya mengikuti satu sama lain."

Miwako mendesah. "Itulah maksudku. Jika instingku benar, akan ada pembunuhan lagi tahun ini."

"Tapi, bisa saja ini sebuah kebetulan, kan?"

"Tidak. Yang membuatku merinding adalah, ketiga korban memiliki kartu yang sama."

"Kartu? Kartu apa? Kartu kredit?" Takagi mengerutkan keningnya.

Miwako terlihat putus asa. "Duh. Kalau itu hanya kartu kredit, untuk apa aku khawatir. Itu bukan kartu kredit," Miwako memberi penekanan saat mengucapkan kartu kredit. "Itu kartu yang aneh. Aku sudah cari di internet, tetapi aku tidak bisa menemukan kartu yang sama."

"Jadi," Takagi membaca file tersebut satu persatu "kartu dari korban pertama ditemukan di saku celananya. Yang kedua di dalam tas, dan yang ketiga digenggam oleh korban."

Miwako mengangguk.

"Jadi, jika instingmu benar, pembunuhan akan terjadi pada tanggal 4 April."

"Yep. Kamu tahu hari ini tanggal berapa?"

Mata Takagi melebar. "Hari ini."

Miwako mengangguk lagi. "Ayo. Kita harus memberitahu yang lain mengenai ini."

.

.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Miwako pada salah satu detektif yang terlihat sibuk. Mereka dikejutkan saat melihat detektif yang berada di kantor semua terburu-buru.

"Ada pembunuhan. Dibunuh dengan pisau. Lokasi di Ginza. Ayo pergi." Jawabnya.

Miwako and Takagi melihat satu sama lain, lalu mengangguk.

Takagi mengambil kunci mobilnya, lalu segera pergi ke lokasi bersama Miwako. "Tenang, bisa saja ini pembunuhan lain." Kata Takagi saat mendapati Miwako pucat pasi. Miwako mengangguk lemah.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di Ginza, salah satu daerah _elite_ di Tokyo.

"Permisi. Kami polisi!" Miwako menunjukan ID cardnya kepada kerumunan, sehingga mereka menyingkir dan memberikan jalan untuk mereka.

Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan, mereka langsung menemukan mayat seorang pria yang terlihat masih muda terkapar di tengah ruangan. Darah menggenang di bawahnya.

Miwako melihat barang-barang korban sedang diperiksa oleh detektif lain. "Hey, apakah kalian menemukan kartu aneh dari dalam tasnya?"

"Maksudmu ini?" detektif itu menunjukkan kartu yang sama persis dengan yang ia maksud.

"OMG." Miwako bisa merasakan kepalanya berputar. "Tolong panggil tim forensik, jangan sentuh mayatnya dan simpan kartu ini baik-baik."

Detektif itu, yang terlihat masih hijau, terlihat bingung. "Tapi, seseorang sudah melakukannya. Ia memanggil tim forensik dan dia jugalah yang menemukan kartunya."

Miwako memutar bola matanya. "Tolong jangan bilang ini ulahnya si Kudo lagi."

Detektif muda itu menggeleng. "Tidak, kita belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia memiliki gaya rambut yang sangat aneh. Setelah ia melihat mayatnya, ia menggumamkan namanya."

Miwako mengerut. "Di mana dia?"

Detektif itu menunjuk pria tak dikenal itu. Ia sedang berdiri di luar, memperhatikan pekerjaan polisi dengan tajam.

Miwako berjalan kearahnya. Saat ia berjarak 1 meter di depannya, ia bisa melihat lelaki itu memegang kartu yang sama dengan kartu korban. Merasa diperhatikan, lelaki itu mencoba menyembunyikan kartunya.

Miwako mengamatinya dari kepala sampai kaki. _Who the hell is he?_

 _._

 _._

Yami menyadari tatapan wanita di depannya. Dan ia tahu wanita itu mencurigainya.

 _Yugi?_ Ia memanggil hostnya.

 _Iya, Aibou._ Ia merasakan jawabannya.

 _Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku dapat merasakaan ia mencurigai kita._

Ia dapat merasakan hostnya berpikir untuk sesaat, sebelum menjawab. _Switch_. Ia menurutinya tanpa berdebat.

"Halo, Ms. Nama saya Yugi. Dan, anda?" Yugi menyapa wanita itu.

"Miwako Sato. Saya yang bertugas menangani kasus ini. Dan, partner saya adalah Takagi Wataru."

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda. Saya bisa menjelaskan semua yang saya tahu mengenai kasus ini, jika anda mau."

"Sebenarnya, saya sempat berpikir untuk menginterogasi anda. Tetapi melihat kerja sama anda, mungkin kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan mudah. Bagaimana jika anda membiarkan kami selesai di sini sehingga kita bisa berbicara nanti?"

Yugi mengangguk. "Tentu."

1 jam kemudian.

"Kita sudah selesai di sini. Mari berbicara." Ajak Miwako.

"Tapi saya punya satu syarat."

"Dan, apakah itu?" Jawab Miwako. Yugi dapat merasakan Miwako mulai bersiaga.

"Saya bisa menjelaskan semuanya, tetapi saya harus berada di tempat yang saya rasa aman. Dengat kata lain, di rumah saya." Kata Yugi dengan sedikit menantang.

"Di mana?"

"Kame Game Shop, Domino City" Jawab Yugi.

 _Kame Game Shop?_ Pikir Miwako. _Tapi tempat itu sudah tidak tersentuh sejak 3 tahun terakhir. Well, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Untuk Takagi.. aku yakin ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri._ "Oke, ayo pergi." Jawab Miwako.

.

.

"Lurus terus. Setelah lampu merah, belok kanan." Yugi memberitahu arah menuju 'rumah'nya.

Takagi menyetir dalam diam, begitupula Miwako yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sampai." Suara Yugi memecah keheningan.

Takagi menghentikan mobilnya. Di samping mereka, Kame Game House berdiri kokoh.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Yugi.

Mereka melangkah secara perlahan. Saat Yugi membuka pintu depannya, Miwako terkejut mendapati ruangan itu cukup bersih, untuk ukuran gedung yang tidak terpakai selama 3 tahun.

"Bersih." Komentar Miwako. Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya. Ia menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Mesin pachinko yang berada di ujung tampak berdebu. Sebaliknya, mesin dance di tengah ruangan terlihat bersih. _Mungkin Yugi sering bermain dance._

"Terima kasih. Tapi rumahku ada di lantai 2. Ayo naik."

Saat menaiki anak tangga pertama, Miwako menyadari pegangan tangga itu memiliki ukiran yang unik. Miwako terus mengamatinya hingga ia tidak sadar sudah sampai di anak tangga paling ujung.

Rumah itu tampaknya seperti rumah biasa. Yugi duduk di atas sofa, lalu memberi isyarat agar kedua detektif itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Kita langsung mulai saja. Apa hubunganmu dengan korban?" Kata Miwako sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

Yugi mendengus. "Tidak ada basa-basi sekali orang ini." Gumamnya.

"Kami bisa mendengarmu." Jawab Takagi sewot.

Yugi tertawa terbahak-bahak, yang membuat Miwako menyipitkan matanya. "Cepat."

"Baiklah. Namanya Kazuya Jonouichi. Ia teman dekatku, dulu. Kami sering main bersama dahulu. Ia tinggal bersama sampai di sini sampai 3 tahun lalu."

"Anda kenal korban sebelumnya?"

Yugi mengangguk. Sambil memainkan rambut anehnya, ia menjawab. "Anzu Mazaki, Seto Kaiba, Hiroto Honda. Mereka semua dulunya temanku."

Takagi mengangguk. "Bisa beritahu kami apa sebenarnya arti dari kartu itu?"

Yugi merogoh sakunya. "Ah, maksud kalian ini? Ini kartu untuk permainan lama kami. Permainan ini cukup terkenal beberapa tahun lalu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa si pembunuh selalu menyisipkan kartu ini saat membunuh mereka."

Kerutan di dahi Miwako semakin dalam. "Anda tidak bersedih? Teman Anda baru saja meninggal."

Yugi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kalian tidak mendengarkan dengan baik, ya? Mereka memang temanku, tapi dulu. Dan sekarang bukan lagi."

Miwako mengagguk, walau masih sedikit penasaran. "Apakah Anda tahu pembunuhnya? Perkiraan saja?"

Yugi mengangkat bahunya. "Entah. Tapi memang cukup banyak orang yang membenci kami dulu. Permainan kartu kami cukup jago. Sebentar, aku teringat satu orang."

"Bisa Anda beritahu siapa kira-kira orang itu?" Tanya Takagi dengan antusias.

"Ryo Bakura. Teman lama kami dari Sekolah Tinggi Domino. Dulu ia kami kalahkan, mungkin saja ia masih menyimpan dendam terhadap kami."

Miwako mengangguk, lalu berdiri. "Terima kasih atas kerja sama Anda. Kami sangat hargai itu." Miwako menjabat tangan Yugi.

"Sama-sama. Maaf jika lancang, tetapi bolehkah saya ikut membantu investigasi ini?"

Miwako menggeleng. "Maaf, ini sepenuhnya tanggung jawab polisi."

Yugi tertawa lagi, lebih kencang dibanding sebelumnya. "Tanggung jawab polisi? Lucu sekali. Kemana kalian saat 3 temanku terbunuh secara berurutan? Atau kalian pikir kematian mereka hanya pembunuhan biasa? Astaga, aku tidak tahu polisi itu sebodoh ini." Ia berkata dengan sinis.

"Jaga mulutmu, bocah. Kami sudah tahu bahwa ini adalah pembunuhan beruntun." Jawab Miwako sambil menggertakkan gigi.

"Sejak kapan? Kalau boleh kutebak, tadi pagi?" tanya Yugi dengan nada merendahkan.

Miwako berjalan mendekati Yugi, hingga mereka hanya berjarak satu jengkal. "Tutup mulut. Asal kau tahu, kau adalah salah satu tersangka kami."

Mata Yugi melebar. "Kau bercanda, detektif? 4 teman lamaku terbunuh dan kau menetapkanku sebagai tersangka? Jangan lupa, aku memiliki kartu yang sama seperti mereka. Daripada menetapkanku sebagai tersangka, kusarankan kau menetapkanku sebagai korban selanjutnya." Desis Yugi.

Tanpa disuruh, Miwako berjalan menuruni tangga lalu segera keluar dari Kame Game House. Di luar, ia manarik nafas, lalu membuangnya, berkali-kali. Itu adalah ritual khusus yang dilakukannya jika sedang marah.

Tak lama, Takagi keluar lalu merangkulnya. "Ayo. Aku lapar, makan yuk."

Miwako mengangguk lemah. Setelah Takagi membuka pintu mobilnya menggunakan remote, Miwako membukanya lalu duduk di kursi penumpang.

Hari ini bukan hari biasa di kantor polisi.

.

.

Yugi memperhatikan mobil polisi itu pergi dari lantai 2.

 _Yugi?_ Panggil Yami.

 _Ada apa?_ Jawab Yugi.

 _Kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi kau marah kan?_

Yugi tertawa kecil. _Tak apa. Tapi tak kusangka polisi itu sebodoh itu._

Yugi dapat merasakan Yami tertawa. _Ryo Bakura? Aku kaget kau masih mengingat namanya._

Yugi tertawa lagi, kali ini ia terbahak-bahak. _Aku baru saja ingat tadi. Sebelumnya aku hanya ingat Ishtar, tapi ia sedang di Amerika sekarang. Kalau polisi itu mencarinya, akan makan waktu lama. Lalu tiba-tiba aku teringat Bakura._ Jawab Yugi panjang lebar.

 _Kira-kira berapa lama hingga polisi itu menyadari kesaksian yang kau berikan itu palsu?_ Tanya Yami.

Yugi tersenyum lebar. _Aku harap tidak lama. Aku tidak mau mati kebosanan menunggui mereka, seperti dulu._

.

.

5 April 2015

Suara langkah berketuk dari sepatu hak Miwako menggema di lorong yang sepi itu. Wajar saja, sekarang baru jam 7 pagi. Ia sengaja datang lebih cepat ke kantor polisi.

Dengan perlahan, ia mendorong pintu kantor. Tak disangkanya, Takagi sudah duduk di mejanya. Tumpukan kertas menghalangi pandangannya dari komputer di hadapannya..

"Pagi. Tumben kau sudah datang." Sapa Miwako sambil menaruh tasnya di atas mejanya yang kebetulan berada di samping meja Takagi.

"Ah, pagi. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku penasaran." Jawab Takagi sambil membolak-balikkan kertasnya.

Miwako menaikkan alisnya. "Sama, dong. Aku penasaran dengan Ryo Bakura." Miwako mulai menyalakan komputernya.

Dahi Takagi berkerut. "Sebaiknya kita jangan terfokus pada Bakura saja."

"Kenapa?" Jawab Miwako tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

Takagi merogoh jasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu. "Ini. Aku ambil kartu ini kemarin."

Kali ini Miwako menoleh. "Apa ini? Kartu?"

Takagi mengangguk. "Kemarin, saat kau sedang bertengkar dengan Yugi, aku melihat kartu ini di bawah sofa. Jadi, aku ambil."

Miwako menghela nafas. "Opsir Takagi, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa mengambil barang dari rumah tersangka itu dilarang kecuali kita memiliki ijinnya?"

"Tahu. Dan, aku tidak mengambilnya. Aku 'memungutnya'. Dan tidakkah kau tahu bahwa mengambil dan memungut itu berbeda?" Jawab Takagi jengkel. "Dan," ia melanjutkan. "bisakah kita fokus terhadap kartu itu dibandingkan berdebat mengenai tindakanku 'memungut' barang?"

Miwako memutar bola matanya. "Oke, ada apa dengan kartu ini? Yugi bilang ini kartu dari permainan jadul." Miwako membolak-balik kartu itu dengan bosan.

"Aku ingat jaman dahulu memang ada permainan kartu ini. Dan, sudah tidak terkenal lagi karena permainan ini dilarang."

Mata Miwako sontak melebar. "Dilarang?"

"Ya. Dan, coba perhatikan kartu itu. Kartu itu termasuk salah satu kartu yang langka. Kekuatannya besar. Kalau menggunakan kartu itu, sudah dapat dipastikan akan menang."

Miwako memejamkan matanya. "Tunggu. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Bagaimana cara memainkan kartu ini?"

Takagi menghela nafas panjang, bersiap-siap menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Miwako. "Jadi, kita bisa main 1 vs 1 atau 2 vs 2. Masing-masing pemain minimal punya deck yang isinya 40 kartu. Usahakan seimbang antara trap, monster, spell, special card, fusion, dan lain-lain."

Miwako mengangguk. 15 menit selanjutnya dihabiskan dengan Takagi menjelaskan cara main kartu aneh ini.

Miwako mengangguk, kali ini sudah mengerti. "Lalu, kartu ini benar-benar kartu hebat?"

"Ya. Kartu ini bernama Obelisk the Tormentor, salah satu dari kartu tiga dewa mesir. Yang aku dengar, baru ditemukan 2 kartu, satu lagi masih belum diketahui keberadaannya."

"Kenapa kartu selangka ini ada di bawah sofa?"

Takagi menggedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Dan, kau tahu siapa yang punya kartu lainnya?"

Miwako menyipitkan matanya. "Ryo Bakura?"

"Ya. Dan kurasa yang membuat Bakura dendam dengan Yugi itu karena ia kalah dipertandingan di mana Yugi menggunakan kartu Obelisk the Tormentor, yang mengalahkan kartu dewa mesirnya."

"Loh, kartu tiga dewa mesir, kan, levelnya sama. Mengapa Bakura bisa kalah?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin, sepertinya Yugi mempunyai kartu lain yang tidak kalah kuat. Yah, begitulah yang kusimpulkan dari video YouTube yang baru saja kutonton." Ia mengetukkan jari telunjuk pada layar hitam komputernya.

Miwako merengut. "Tadi kau bilang aku tidak boleh terlalu fokus dengan Bakura, sekarang semua petunjuk mengarah pada dirinya."

"Aku tidak bilang kau tidak terlalu fokus dengan Bakura, aku bilang lebih baik fokus pada kartu itu." Ia menunjuk kartu Obelisk The Termentor yang masih dipegang Miwako. "Dan, alibi Bakura sangat sempurna."

"Apa itu? Kalau alibinya ia berada di luar negeri, itu bisa dengan mudah kita patahkan."

Takagi menggeleng. "Tidak. Ia ikut dalam kelompok militer khusus sejak empat tahun lalu. Dan, sejak 2 tahun lalu, ia tidak pernah keluar dari markasnya."

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Aku baru saja menelfon markas militer. Mereka mengatakan, jika kita ingin mengunjunginya, kita diperbolehkan. Tapi bukan hari ini, besok."

Miwako mendengarkan dengan saksama. "Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke sana dulu hari ini." Jari Miwako menari-nari di atas _keyboard_ komputernya.

"Ke mana?"

"Toko yang menjual kartu semacam ini. Aku ingin beli satu kotak, kita coba bermain bersama. Ayo." Miwako berdiri dan langsung melemparkan kunci Mazdanya kepada Takagi.

Dengan sigap, ia menangkap kunci itu dan berjalan mengikuti Miwako.

.

.

Miwako duduk di kursi penumpang dengan lengan terlipat dan wajah tertekuk. "Aku lupa toko ini bukanya jam 10."

Takagi mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Miwako. "Dan, sekarang baru jam setengah 8. Ya sudah, kita makan dulu yuk. Aku belum sarapan."

Miwako menghela nafas. "Oke. Aku mau McD."

.

.

"Selamat datang di Millenium Game Shop!" Teriak seseorang dari dalam toko.

Miwako dan Takagi masuk beriringan. "Pagi. Ada yang ingin kami cari."

"Dan apakah itu?" Seseorang yang berteriak itu adalah pria paruh baya yang seluruh rambutnya hampir tertutup uban.

"Satu pak kartu. Kartu yang seperti ini." Takagi menunjukkan kartu langka milik Yugi.

Seketika, ekspresi lelaki tadi berubah. Senyum lebar yang terpampang di wajahnya berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi garis tipis. "Mengapa anda mencari kartu yang seperti ini, tuan polisi?"

Takagi dan Miwako kaget. Mereka tidak menyangka lelaki ini dapat mengenali mereka sebagai polisi. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami pastikan."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Aku anggap itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus pembunuhan baru-baru ini."

"Anda tahu mengenai kasus itu?"

Lelaki itu mendengus. "Aku mengenal mereka semua." Lelaki itu memberi isyarat agar Takagi dan Miwako menunggu untuk sebentar, lalu ia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah gudang.

Miwako memikirkan perkataan lelaki tadi. _Aku mengenal mereka semua_. Mereka semua berarti seluruh korban yang sudah terbunuh sejak tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sebenarnya apa hubungan lelaki ini dengan kasus ini?

Lelaki itu keluar tak lama kemudian dengan satu pak kartu di tangan kanannya. "Sudah lama tidak ada yang membeli kartu ini, saya sampai lupa menaruhnya di mana. Untungnya, masih tersisa satu pak. Sebelum saya berikan ini, saya ingin bertanya 1 hal." Jawabnya sambil melepas topi kupluk hijau yang tadi ia pakai.

"Silahkan." Jawab Takagi dan Miwako bersamaan.

"Kartu ini hanya dimiliki oleh Yugi Mutou. Bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Saya memungutnya. Dari rumahnya. Kartu ini tergeletak di bawah sofanya." Jawab Takagi terus terang.

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Sugoroku Mutou. Mendengar nama keluarga saya, saya yakin anda pasti bisa menyimpulkan bahwa saya adalah keluarga Yugi. Ya, saya kakeknya."

Takagi dan Miwako cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya jika saya lancang, tetapi saya penasaran apa saja yang Yugi katakan pada kalian?"

"Ryo Bakura mungkin yang berada di balik pembunuhan ini."

Sugoroku Mutou menghela nafas. Ia bergumam yang kira-kira terdengar seperti _anak itu benar-benar._ Ia menatap Takagi dan Miwako dalam. "Kasus ini sudah dibiarkan terlalu lama. Saya mohon tolong tangkap pembunuh yang sebenarnya."

Miwako mengangguk. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa hubungan anda dengan para korban?"

"Teman Yugi sudah saya anggap cucu saya sendiri. Mereka dulu sering bermain kartu ini bersama," ia mengetuk kartu milik Yugi. "dan saya sering mengajari mereka. Tidak saya sangka, kemampuan mereka berkembang dengan cepat. Terutama Yugi."

Hening sejenak, hingga Takagi membuka mulut. "Ano, berapa harga kartu ini?"

Sugoroku mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak usah bayar. Saya juga tidak lagi membutuhkan kartu ini. Ambil saja, hitung-hitung sedekah." Tawanya berderai.

Takagi mengangguk canggung. Setelah mengucapkan salam, mereka berdua pergi dari toko itu.

Di dalam, Sugoroku Mutou memperhatikan kepergian mereka dengan tajam. Lalu, ia menghela nafas panjang, sedikit frustrasi.

Ia bergerak menuju rak mainan yang sedikit berantakan sambil bergumam, _Hati-hati, Polisi. Jangan terkecoh. Kasus ini lebih dalam dari yang kalian kira. Semoga semua ini cepat berakhir._

 _._

 _._

6 April 2015

Kunjungan ke markas militer memang tidak pernah menyenangkan. Selain tempatnya sangat jauh, 1 setengah jam menggunakan mobil, mereka harus menghadapi sikap kaku para anggota militer.

Setelah menunggu selama 10 menit di ruang tunggu, akhirnya Ryo Bakura keluar. Takagi dan Miwako menjabat tangannya, yang ternyata sangat dingin, lalu Bakura duduk di kursi di hadapan mereka.

Ryo terlihat masih muda, mungkin seumuran dengan Yugi. Perawakannya tidak kalah menarik dengan Yugi. Rambutnya berwarna putih terang, lebih putih dari uban Sugoroku.

"Jadi," kata Ryu. "ada perlu apa detektif dari kepolisian pusat mencari saya?"

"Anda tahu kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi baru-baru ini. Kami dibe-" Ucap Takagi, tetapi ia tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena disela oleh Bakura.

"Anda pikir saya pelakunya kan? Jangan bilang, Yugi yang mengatakannya." Bakura menumpukan sikunya pada meja, lalu menopangkan kepalanya di atas kepalan tangannya.

Miwako dan Takagi terkejut. "Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?"

Bakura berdecak. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil melihat Takagi dengan bosan. "Karena 2 tahun lalu Yugi melakukan hal yang sama. Ia memberi tahu polisi bahwa mungkin saja itu adalah tindakan saya karena saya dendam pada mereka."

"2 tahun lalu?" Miwako mengerutkan keningnya.

Bakura mengangguk. "Ya. Waktu itu bukan kalian detektifnya. Waktu itu saya sampai diinterogasi selama 2 jam. Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi sekarang."

Miwako menghela nafas panjang. Lalu, ia memberi isyarat agar Takagi menunjukkan kartu milik Yugi. Dengan cekatan, Takagi melakukannya. Ia merogoh saku jasnya, lalu menunjukkan kartu Yugi.

Tak disangka, menunjukkan kartu itu memberikan efek besar pada perubahan ekspresi Bakura.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkan kartu ini?"

"Kami memungutnya di rumah Yugi. Kau tahu kartu ini, kan?"

Bakura mendengus. "Jangan bercanda. Aku tahu kartu ini? Aku _mati-matian_ mendapatkan kartu ini dulu. Dan kalian dengan mudahnya bilang 'memungut'."

Takagi menggedikkan bahunya, lalu mengambil lagi kartu Obelisk the Tormentor. "Kami dengar anda punya kartu lainnya dari seri ini."

Bakura mengangguk. "Slifer the Sky Dragon. Ada di rumah saya," Ia tampak berpikir sebentar. "sebenarnya, jika kalian menginginkan kartu itu, akan saya berikan."

"Anda rela memberinya?" Miwako menganga karena tidak percaya.

"Kartu itu bagian dari masa lalu saya. Untuk apa saya menyimpannya jika masa depan saya adalah kemiliteran." Ia menaikkan satu alisnya, menantang. "Berminat?"

"Pasti ada syaratnya, kan? Tidak mungkin anda memberikan kartu langka begitu saja." Miwako mengeluarkan nada menantang.

Bakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kurasa detektif kali ini jauh lebih pintar dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. Ya, dengan satu syarat."

"Dan, apakah itu?"

"Bermain kartu dengan saya. Tenang, saya tidak akan menggunakan kartu yang mematikan. Kita bermain untuk bersenang-senang saja. Kangen juga, setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bermain.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan ijin untuk keluar markas selama 1 hari, Bakura masuk ke dalam mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Takagi.

"Wah, senang juga rasanya melihat dunia luar setelah 2 tahun hanya melihat markas."

"Mengapa anda tidak keluar selama 2 tahun?" Tanya Miwako sambil menatap Bakura melalui spion tengah.

"Sibuk. Latihan, melatih, dan promosi jabatan." Jawabnya tak acuh.

Setelah 1 jam berkendara, akhirnya mereka sampai di Tokyo. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit menyambut mereka dalam bisu.

"Di mana rumah anda?"

"Dotonbori-dori 12C, Asakusa. Dulu saya tinggal di Domino City, tetapi sejak pertempuran dengan Yugi, saya pindah. Saya tidak tahan jika harus terus-menerus melihat wajahnya. Bisa-bisa saya muntah." Lalu, Bakura tertawa keras.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di apartemen Bakura. Setelah memarkirkan mobil di basement, ketiganya berjalan beriringan menuju lift. Bakura langsung menekan angka 17.

Setelah sampai, Bakura memimpin perjalanan mereka menuju kamarnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci. Lalu, pintu terbuka di depan mereka.

Apartemen Bakura bisa terbilang mewah. Tidak kaget jika mengingat apartemennya merupakan apartemen elite.

"Apartemen anda tidak kotor." Miwako mengusapkan jari telunjuknya pada jendela dan tidak menemukan jejak debu di jarinya.

"Aku membayar seseorang untuk membersihkannya sebulan sekali setiap awal bulan. Sepertinya ia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik." Bakura mengangguk puas.

"Kita langsung mulai saja." Bakura keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah kotak besar. Dengan sedikit susah payah, ia membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya, terdapat tumpukan kartu.

Ia mengambil Slifer the Sky Dragon, lalu menunjukkannya kepada Takagi. "Ini, bisa kalian ambil setelah kita bermain." Miwako dan Takagi mengangguk.

"1 on 1. Siapa yang bersedia?" Tanyanya sambil memilih kartu dengan acak, lalu memberinya kepada Miwako yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baik. Sudah tahu cara mainnya kan?" Miwako mengangguk.

Permainan di mulai. Bakura meminjamkan kartunya karena Miwako tidak membawa kartu yang ia beli kemarin.

Pertandingan berawal mulus. Bakura menggunakan B. Dragon Jungle King yang membuat LP Miwako yang semula 8000 menjadi 5900. Miwako tersenyum jahil saat ia mengeluarkan kartu Big Koala yang membuat LP Bakura menjadi 5300.

Bakura tersenyum sambil menggumam 'hebat juga'.

10 menit selanjutnya berjalan dengan sengit. Hingga akhirnya Bakura menggunakan Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon yang membuat Miwako K.O.

"Hahaha. Kau hebat juga, Opsir Sato." Kata Bakura di sela-sela tawanya.

Miwako tersenyum. "Senang bermain denganmu, Bakura."

Bakura mengangguk. "Sama-sama. Silahkan ambil kartunya." Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 3 siang. "Kalian akan mengantar saya kembali ke sana kan? Jika kita tidak berangkat sekarang, saya akan mendapat peringatan karena kembali lewat dari pukul 5."

"Tentu. Ayo, berangkat. Tetapi, sebelumnya saya ingin mampir di McD sebentar untuk membeli makanan. Anda keberatan?" Tanya Takagi sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Tawa Bakura meledak lagi. "Tentu tidak. Kalau anda tidak keberatan, saya ingin _double cheeseburger_."

.

.

Bakura menutup pintu mobil dengan perlahan. Lalu, ia menunduk di depan jendela Miwako.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Dan jangan lupakan kata-kataku."

"Sama-sama. _Good luck_ di sini!" Kata Miwako, sementara Takagi mulai memundurkan mobil, bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Tokyo.

Bakura memberikan hormat khas militer, hingga mobil yang dikemudikan Takagi tidak terlihat lagi.

Ia menghela nafas. _Good luck lebih pantas untuk kalian. Semangat. Jangan terjebak olehnya_ , batinnya. Lalu, ia masuk ke dalam markasnya, menutup mata dan telinga atas kejadian yang akan terjadi.

.

.

9 April 2015

Yami memakan pizza sambil mengganti-ganti _channel tv_ dengan bosan.

 _Yugi?_ Panggilnya.

 _Ya?_ Jawab Yugi.

 _Sudah 5 hari. Mereka tidak datang-datang. Aku sudah bosan menunggu_. Kata Yami sambil melempar _remote_ dengan acuh.

Yami dapat merasakan Yugi mendengus. _Jangan banyak mengeluh. Baru juga 5 hari. Tahun lalu kita sampai menunggu 2 bulan dan tidak ada hasilnya. Mereka menyerah. Cih, tikus-tikus bodoh._

Yami mengangguk. _Semoga kali ini mereka cukup cepat. Aku bosan setengah mati._

 _Bawel. Nyalakan lagi TVnya. Aku suka acara di channel terakhir._ Pinta Yugi setengah memerintah.

Sambil berdecak, Yami mengambil lagi _remote_ yang baru saja ia lempar, lalu menyetel _channel_ terakhir.

 _Nah, gitu dong_. Kata Yugi puas.

Yami hanya bisa berdecak.

.

.

Takagi memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan Kame Game House. Setelah mengunci mobilnya, ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah Yugi. Tanpa mengucap salam, mereka langsung naik ke lantai 2.

"Wah, sepertinya ada tamu tak diundang. Apa gerangan tujuan detektif-detektif ini datang kemari?" Tanya Yugi yang sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil mengupas apel.

Miwako maju dua langkah. Ia menunjukkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'Surat Penangkapan'.

Yugi menaruh pisaunya dengan santai. "Penangkapan? Maksudmu, saya pembunuhnya?"

Miwako mengangguk. "Secara resmi, kami ingin menangkap anda. Jika ada hal yang ingin disampaikan, sampaikan saja di kantor polisi." Takagi langsung berjalan mendekati Yugi, di tangannya sudah siap borgol.

Yugi mendengus. "Saya mau ikut ke kantor polisi dengan satu syarat."

Miwako berdecak. "Jangan bilang anda ingin bermain kartu."

Senyum Yugi seketika melebar. "Sayangnya, anda betul, Opsir Miwako."

Kali ini Takagi yang berdecak. "Kenapa sih, orang-orang ini suka sekali bermain kartu."

Yugi menoleh ke arah Takagi dengan kepala dimiringkan. "Orang-orang ini? Maksudmu Ryo Bakura."

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Tak disangka, Yugi langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kalian bermain kartu dengan Bakura? Kutebak kalian pasti kalah."

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" Ulang Miwako untuk kedua kalinya.

Yugi menyeringai. "Ayo, bermain lagi denganku. Akan kupastikan kalian merasakan kekalahan untuk kedua kalinya."

"Apa keuntungannya untuk kami?"

"Kalah atau menang, aku akan ikut dengan kalian." Jawab Yugi sambil memakan apel yang baru saja ia potong.

Takagi dan Miwako saling tatap untuk sesaat, lalu mereka mengangguk. "Kami terima."

Yugi mengangguk girang. "1 vs 1. Siapa yang bersedia?" Ia lompat dari sofa lalu berjalan ke ujung ruangan, membuka lemari, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak. Miwako tahu isi kotak tersebut pastilah kartu.

"Saya." Takagi mengantungi lagi borgolnya, lalu berjalan menuju meja Yugi.

Tiba-tiba, Yugi mengangkat tangan. "Berhenti sampai di situ. Tidak ada senjata yang boleh mendekati meja tempur."

Takagi merogoh saku jasnya, lalu mengeluarkan pistolnya. Ia menaruh pistol itu di atas lemari yang berjarak 5 meter dari meja 'tempur'. Melihat itu, Yugi tersenyum senang.

Takagi duduk di hadapan Yugi dengan tenang. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kartu yang ia beli dari Millenium Game Shop. Menyaksikan itu, alis Yugi naik. "Saya tidak menyangka anda memiliki kartu seperti ini, Opsir Takagi. Apalagi, anda punya 1 pak."

Takagi menaikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Kami detektif yang penuh persiapan." Jawabnya sambil mengocok kartu dengan tenang.

Yugi tersenyum lebar. Tak lama kemudian, pertandingan di mulai.

Yugi mengambil kartu pertamanya, lalu ia menyimpannya. Giliran Takagi, ia mengambil kartunya,melihat jenis kartunya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya, yang membuat Yugi menatapnya dengan tajam.

Yugi mengambil lagi, kali ini ia membukanya dan menaruhnya. Kartu Hinotama Soul berhasil mengurangi LP Takagi sebanyak 600. Yugi tersenyum meremehkan, "Untuk awal-awal akan kuberi keringanan."

Semua berjalan mulus hingga Takagi menggunakan kartu Gate Guardian yang membuat LP Yugi berkurang banyak. Dari kejauhan, Miwako memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Yugi. Miwako dapat menebak, setelah ini, Yugi tidak akan lagi memberi 'keringanan'. Dengan cemas, ia mendoakan Takagi agar bisa menang melawan Yugi.

Benar saja, setelah itu, Yugi langsung mengeluarkan Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon yang memotong LP Takagi sebanyak 4500.

Dengan gugup, Takagi mengeluarkan kartu Garvas. "Defence." Katanya dengan suara parau.

Yugi tersenyum lebar. Ia mengeluarkan kartu Ancient Gear Golem. Takagi menelan ludah. Jika ia tidak mendapatkan kartu _itu_ sekarang, ia akan kalah. Dan, ia tidak ingin kalah dari Yugi.

Takagi menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat ia mengambil kartu dari _deck._ Saat ia melihat kartu yang baru saja ia ambil, ia tersenyum lega.

"Cepatlah detektif. Kalau sudah mau kalah, ya, pasrah saja." Ejek Yugi sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

Takagi melirik Yugi sesaat, lalu melirik kartunya lagi. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka tiga kartunya, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja dengan rapi.

"Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, The Winged Dragon of Ra. Kita sambut fusion, The Creator God of Light." Ucap Takagi dengan santai, seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tak lebih dari 1 detik, Takagi langsung memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Tubuh Yugi menegang. "T-tidak mungkin. Obelisk the Tormentor adalah milikku!" Jeritnya kepada Takagi.

"Tidak setelah kami 'memungutnya'."

"Slifer the Sky Dragon adalah milik Ryo Bakura!" Jeritnya lagi.

"Tidak setelah ia 'memberi' kami."

"Lalu bagaimana kalian mendapatkan The Winged Dragon of Ra?"

"Menemukannya di _card pack_ yang kami beli." Jawab Takagi santai.

Dengan emosi, Yugi membalikkan meja 'tempur' mereka. "Tidak mungkin. Mati-matian aku mencari The Winged Dragon of Ra yang mereka sembunyikan, dan kalian mendapatkannya dengan mudah?" desisnya.

Masih emosi, Yugi menghempaskan tabung kaca yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Tabung kaca itu mengeluarkan asap yang membumbung tinggi. Belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya, kesadaran Takagi menipis.

.

.

" _Kalian berhati-hatilah dengan Yugi, ia adalah orang yang licik." Kata sebuah suara._

" _Bagaimana anda tahu?" tanya Miwako._

 _Bakura mendengus. "Saya sering bertempur dengannya dulu. Ia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk menang. Kalau ia kalah, maka anda bisa saja terbunuh olehnya."_

 _Mata Miwako melebar. "Terbunuh?"_

 _Bakura mengangguk. "Ya. Ia tidak suka jika dikalahkan. Biasanya, ia menggunakan karbon monoksida. Hati-hati saja. Apalagi, kalian memiliki 2 kartu Tiga Dewa Phantom sekarang, peluang kalian menang tinggi sekali."_

 _Miwako tersenyum lebar. "Sebenarnya, 3."_

 _Kali ini, mata Bakura yang melebar. "Tiga? Hm. Hati-hati kalian. Aku tidak mau Yugi membunuh orang lagi."_

 _._

 _._

Masih dalam kesadaran yang tipis, Takagi teringat percakapan mereka dengan Bakura beberapa hari lalu. _Sial,_ umpatnya, _bagaimana aku bisa lupa orang ini licik?_

Takagi menahan nafasnya, lalu merogoh saku jasnya. Lagi-lagi ia baru ingat bahwa pistolnya tidak berada di dalam jasnya.

 _Cih_. Takagi merangkak perlahan. Ia bisa mendengar suara gulat Miwako dan Yugi. Yugi pasti berusaha kabur, batinnya.

Takagi menopangkan tangannya di atas meja, berusaha berdiri. Baru saja ia menyentuh meja, tangannya berdarah. Sambil meringis, ia melirik meja. Pisau. Pisau yang tadi Yugi pakai saat memotong apel.

Takagi meraih pisau itu. Ia menyipitkan mata untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Asap karbon monoksida ini sangat mengganggunya. Setelah fokus selama 3 detik, ia melempar pisau itu.

Pisau itu melesat menuju perut bagian kanan Yugi, dan langsung menancap dengan dalam. Gerakan Yugi yang tadinya sedang bergulat, seketika terhenti. Miwako dapat meliahat rembesan darah mengotori baju Yugi yang berwarna hitam.

Melihat kesempatan itu, Miwako langsung bergerak melepaskan pitingan lengan Yugi, menangkap pergelangan tangannya, lalu memborgolnya.

Seketika itu juga, Yugi memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Walaupun terlihat kesakitan, ia tidak sekalipun mengaduh. Yang ada, ia malah tersenyum. "K-kalian h-hebat d-detektif."

"Tutup mulutmu. Jangan banyak bicara atau kau akan mati." Seru Miwako ketus.

Miwako merogoh jasnya, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Halo? Ya, Miwako di sini. Cepat kirimkan ambulans dan mobil polisi. Tersangka berhasil dilumpuhkan walaupun terluka. Ya, dimengerti." Lalu, ia menutup ponselnya.

"Takagi, kita berhasil." Sorak Miwako girang. Tapi ia tidak mendengar jawaban Takagi.

"Takagi?" Panggilnya sekali lagi. Tak ada jawaban.

.

.

Miwako duduk di ambulans dengan cemas. Takagi, di depannya terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Para medis sedari tadi memompa suatu alat yang terlihat seperti botol oleh mata awam Miwako, agar Takagi bisa bernafas.

Miwako menggenggam tangan Takagi erat. _Kumohon jangan mati. Cepatlah sadar._

 _._

 _._

10 April 2015

Miwako duduk di hadapan Yugi tanpa emosi. Kedua tangan Yugi yang diborgol terikat dengan meja.

"Jadi, apa alasan anda membunuh 4 teman anda?"

Yugi mendengus. "Kurasa anda tahu."

Miwako mengangguk, tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen di atas meja, membentuk ritme yang teratur. "Kartu Tiga Dewa Phantom. Mereka menyembunyikannya?"

Yugi mengangguk malas. "4 tahun lalu, aku menyampaikan keinginanku untuk memiliki ketiga kartu itu. Aku sudah memiliki Obelisk the Termentor, Bakura memiliki Slifer the Sky Dragon dan mudah saja merebutnya dari dia. Tetapi Winged Dragon of Ra tidak dapat kutemukan di manapun." Yugi mengubah _saya_ menjadi _aku._

Yugi berhenti sejenak. "Ternyata mereka menyembunyikannya dariku. Sudah berkali-kali kuancam, tetapi mereka tetap tidak mau buka mulut. Aku terpaksa membunuh mereka satu persatu." Yugi menyeringai. Melihat seringai Yugi, Miwako menyimpulkan bahwa orang ini sama sekali tidak bersalah.

"Setelah Anzu Mazaki, Seto Kaiba, Hiroto Honda kubunuh hanya tersisa Kazuya Jonouichi. Tadinya aku tidak mau membunuh Kazuya, tetapi ia bilang 'lebih baik aku mati daripada memberitahumu'. Ya sudah, aku bunuh saja dia. Toh, itu memang keinginannya.

"Mereka bilang, akan berbahaya jika aku memiliki ketiga kartu itu. Apa salahnya? Aku hanya ingin menguasai dunia kartu itu." Lanjutnya.

Miwako menghentikan ketukan pulpen di mejanya. "Jadi, kau mengakui perbuatanmu membunuh 4 orang."

"Ya. Tapi, bukankah kalian membutuhkan bukti?" Tanyanya dengan menantang.

Miwako mengibaskan tangannya. "Kami sudah ambil seluruh bukti yang kau simpan di dalam mesin dance-mu."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" Yugi diliputi rasa penasaran.

"Hanya mesin dance-mu yang tidak tertutup debu. Yang lainnya berdebu semua. Sudah, jangan tanya apa-apa lagi."

Yugi mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

Miwako masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Takagi sambil membawa karangan bunga lily.

"Siang, detektif." Sapanya riang.

Takagi menoleh, senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya. "Siang."

"Kau sudah boleh pulang, kan, hari ini?"

Takagi mengangguk. "Aku sudah bosan setengah mati."

Miwako mencibir. "Siapa suruh menghirup karbon monoksida sebanyak itu. Masih untung belum mati."

Alis Takagi terangkat. "Kau ingin aku mati?" Ia menunjukkan ekspresi pura-pura terluka.

"E-eh tentu tidak!" Sergah Miwako cepat.

Takagi mengacuhkannya. "Huh. Aku terlanjur sakit hati."

Miwako tertawa. "Apa yang bisa membuatmu tidak sakit hati lagi?"

Takagi tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia memegang dagunya sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuknya. "Sebuah ciuman, mungkin?"

Miwako tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berjalan mendekati Takagi, dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

.

.

 _Yami?_ Panggil Yugi.

 _Apa?_ Jawabnya.

 _Kita tertangkap juga._

Yugi dapat merasakan Yami mendesah putus asa. _Aku tidak menyangka polisi itu mempunyai ketiga kartu dewa phantom._ Kata Yami.

Yugi mengangguk. _Paling tidak, kita sudah melihat hasil fusionnya. The Creater God of Light. Sungguh luar biasa._

Yugi merasakan Yami mengangguk. _Kau bawa kartunya?_

 _Bawa. Tapi, aku ingin bermain-main dulu di penjara ini. Sepertinya para tahanan ini lucu juga._ Yugi terkekeh.

Yugi mendengar Yami berdecak. _Terserahmu saja lah._

Yugi merogoh saku celana tahanannya. Ia mengeluarkan kartu itu. Kartu yang akan melepaskannya dari ini. Ia tersenyum, lalu memasukkan kembali kartu itu. Kartu itu sepenuhnya miliknya, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengambilnya dari dia.

Teleport Card.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
